York College's vision and mission statements describe it as an institution committed to academic excellence through teaching, learning, research and scholarship. One of the specific objectives in the College's 5-year plan, which is reflected in the plans of all academic departments, calls for creating an academic environment that values and encourages research and scholarship. The College envisions the MBRS/SCORE Program as a primary means of achieving this objective. The goals and objectives of the MBRS/SCORE Program are: 1) to strengthen the research infrastructure and change the College culture to support institutional research and research training by a series of activities resulting in: a) the appointment, promotion and tenuring of faculty in MBRS/SCORE biomedical disciplines, at least 75% of whom exhibit high potential for research; b) reduced workload for all new faculty in biomedical research disciplines concomitant with each faculty's development of a scholarly plan; c) at least 75% of faculty in MBRS/SCORE biomedical research disciplines participating in grantsmanship activities, 50% obtaining assistance in developing proposals, and 75% receiving start-up funding, d) all MBRS/SCORE faculty having adequate laboratory equipment, instrumentation and space; e) the York College-FDA Collaborations obtaining at least $1m in external funding for health-related research pursued by scientists from both institutions; 2) to maintain, and where possible, increase the participation of investigator-initiated research by a) increasing the number of biomedical research disciplines with MBRS/SCORE faculty from 6 to 7, b) increasing the percentage of MBRS/SCORE investigators by 25%; 3) to strengthen the research competitiveness of MBRS/SCORE faculty by a) facilitating them in meeting their respective career development plans, b) increasing their number of presentations at professional society meetings by 25%, c) increasing their number of peer-reviewed publications by 17%, increasing the number of faculty with competitive research programs i) by 29% in the SO6 mechanism and by ii) 25% in R-15 type mechanisms. To achieve these goals and objectives, York requests support for the 12 faculty submitting MBRS/SCORE proposals: 9 regulars and 3 pilots. The regular proposals come from 5 biomedical disciplines (biology, chemistry, movement science, psychology, social work) and the pilot proposals come from 3 biomedical disciplines (environmental health science, psychology, social work). Six of these investigators are continuing SO6 PIs, 2 are current pilot investigators seeking regular SO6 funding, 4 are new investigators with 1 applying for a regular SO6 and 3 applying for pilot funding. With the resources provided by MBRS/SCORE, the College can continue to strengthen and diversify its research capability and research training capability, and continue to provide expanded opportunities for underrepresented minorities in biomedical research.